Filia's Truth Tea
by Darth Mer-Mer
Summary: Filia buys tea from two mysterious strangers that can make anyone tell the truth...she's gonna get Xelloss back for all he's ever put her through. Or is she? Please R&R, I'll love you if you do! Xelloss/Filia


This was a fic written on a whim…Please tell me what you think, reviews make life worth living! Love you all…I own no one, they only live under my bed, having tea parties…Darth Mer-Mer Momijichan@hotmail.com  
  
Filia's Truth Tea  
  
Filia blinked and then glared suspiciously at the saleswomen before her. Cloaked in black cloaks and trying to hide their faces, Filia had good sense to think that something was up. "So," She said, "Tell me again what this tea is used for." She sniffed and brushed her long butter colored hair behind her shoulder.  
  
"Ahem, this tea here" the taller of the two women held up a bag of questionably colored purple tea leaves delicately in her tanned hand. "will give you the power to make anyone tell the truth." The other snickered and pitched her voice high. "Even if they don't want to."  
  
"Anyone?" Filia raised an eyebrow. She had someone in mind who could use a little of that tea…  
  
"Oh yes!" The tanned one piped. "Even if they aren't human it will work!" The shorter woman whispered. "It works best on people who aren't really human people."  
  
"Really?" Filia fingered the leaves, testing them for potentecy.  
  
"Yes, especially on…" The shorter woman leaned forward, her thick bangs hiding her eyes, "ma…zo…ku." Her hand covered up her mouth. "Of course, I'm sure that someone like you would never associate yourself with any of those."  
  
"Usually I don't have a choice." Filia mumbled.  
  
"What was that dear?" The tan woman asked.  
  
Filia started, "Oh, nothing, nothing. Well how much is the tea?"  
  
"Oh, for you dear," The tan woman purred. "free."  
  
As she entered her shop, Filia juggled her wares and locked the door behind her. Not that it would matter, she thought to herself, he never uses the door anyway. She slowly unpacked her bags from the market, placing everything in its proper place. After a quick check of her pottery workshop, Filia set a kettle on the stove to boil. Oh, this would be rich, she smirked. Finally, the score would be settled with the damn Namagomi. She shashed to the pantry to put up the potatos. When she emerged, as she had predicted, the source of all her irk was sitting at the table fingering a flower Filia had placed in one of her specially designed vases.  
  
"Morning Filia-san." He smirked, looking like he belonged in her home.  
  
Filia resisted the urge to beat him sensless with her mace and forced herself to smile. "Good morning, Nama-uh, Xelloss-san. Would you like some tea?"  
  
Oh, no bashing of my head, Xelloss thought to himself. Granted that was what he liked about Filia, she could bash his…head anytime she wanted.  
  
"Is something funny, Xelloss-san?" She asked as she poured tea into her best teacups. Not that it mattered, she'd know what he was laughing at in a few minutes.  
  
"No, just admiring your fine pottery." He opened one eye and smirked. Oh, yes, he had always admired Filia's finely shaped jugs.  
  
Filia sat the cup of special tea infront of her unwanted guest. "Here you are."  
  
"Thank you Filia-chan." He chuckled as she bristled. "Is this a date?" He took a sip of the tea and waited for Filia's anger to get the better of her.  
  
He didn't notice Filia's preditorary stare. "Well, Xelloss, would you like this to be a date?" She sipped her own tea, wondering how long it would take for the tea to affect him.  
  
He snorted, a date? With Filia? What a joke! Of course he didn't want this to be a real date. "Yes." Wait a minute!  
  
Filia just continued to calmly drink her own tea and watched the rare treat of confusion running across his face. Inside she was howling with laughter.  
  
"What I mean is that yes I would like this to be a date." Because I could show off my new pet dragon dog, I even got a pink collar to match the ribbon on your tail. "Because you're pretty…" What the hell was wrong!? He tried to sprout out another insult. "And I like your breasts." Well, that was almost as effective as an insult.  
  
Filia spit out the last mouthful of tea she was drinking to keep from laughing. But the last comment had angered her, truthful or not. "Well, I like my breasts too! They are well shaped and properly porpotioned." She shouted. Oh, no. "I drank the truth tea too!"  
  
"Truth tea, you fed me truth tea!?" Xelloss yelled. "That's sneaky, I would be proud if I wasn't so mad right now."  
  
"Two women sold it to me at the market."  
  
"Why did you get it!?"  
  
"So I could make you drink it!" she yelled.  
  
"That's mean Filia!" He pouted. "I was only going to make you mad so I could feed off you! And I wanted to see you."  
  
Filia saw her opening. "Why did you want to see me?"  
  
"To see if I could get you to show your tail." He grinned and looked off into space. "I like your tail…it's cute, I wish I had one…" Have..to..stop..talking. He physically bit his lips to keep anything else from slipping out.  
  
"Really?" She grinned sadistically. "Sooo, Xel-chan, boxers or briefs?"  
  
Sadistic woman! He liked that. "eeith-eeere.." He mumbled through pursed lips.  
  
"I can't hear you." She proped her chin on her hands and pouted. "It makes me sad when you don't tell me the truth." Might as well use the truth to her advantage.  
  
"I said…niether. Turnabout Filia-chan, what color are yours?"  
  
There was no way she was going to tell him tha-"Pink with little lacy frills." Her mouth hung open shocked as Xelloss laughed.  
  
"Does it match your garter?" He snorted.  
  
"Of course! I have a garter for every pair of underware, so that they will always match."  
  
"Why on earth do you do that?"  
  
No, no, no, I can't tell him that… "In case I ever find a mate." She clinched her mouth shut and quickly though of a retort. "And you?"  
  
"Mazoku work differently, my clothes are part of my being, to create clothing that noone sees would be a waste of energy. So, no underware for me…can I see yours?"  
  
Filia smacked him. "Of course you can't!"  
  
"I like it when you hit me like that." He grinned. That should stop her.  
  
"I like it when I hit you like that too." She grinned back. "Why won't you leave me alone?"  
  
"Because you are fun to pick on, cause your tail always pops out and I want to touch it." He smacked his hands over his mouth. He liked to get smacked but not beaten to a pulp. "Why are you looking for a mate?"  
  
"Because I'm lonely and I can't be a priestess anymore."  
  
"Biological clock's ticking huh?" Silly dragon.  
  
She glared at him. "Maybe, but I might just like anothers company."  
  
"Am I not company?"  
  
"No you are annoying, and you never stay long enough."  
  
"What? Long enough to bed you!?" He grinned. "Filia, do you think I'm sexy?"  
  
"Yes, but I wouldn't mate with you."  
  
"Why?" His face fell. "I'd mate you in a heartbeat."  
  
"Uh-huh, just to use me and then you would dissapear."  
  
"No, I would bed you cause you are pretty and you smell good. I like you or I wouldn't tease you so much." Oh, gods…this was awful…how long did this tea last?!  
  
Filia was stunned. "I didn't think that Mazoku could have positive emotions."  
  
"I didn't think that Gold Dragons cared." He stood up. "I am going to leave now. You have hurt my feelings. I don't want to talk to you anymore…you can't deal with me having feeling because then you'd have to feel guilty when you said something mean to your emotional punching bag. I like you Filia, but not when you are like that."  
  
"Xelloss…"  
  
Leave me alone… "I know you will stop me before I actually leave." He sat back down.  
  
"What would I have to do to keep you from leaving. I'm sorry for what I said." Damitable Truth Tea! Why did I ever buy it?  
  
Got her… "I got you! Lemme see your tail."  
  
"That embarasses me."  
  
"I know, I like that. You are more desireable when you are blushing. But I like you best when you smile. That hurts me as well as makes me closer to you. I want to stop talking now. You are off the hook. I accept your appoligy and you don't have to-" He stopped as Filia's tail appeared in his lap. It twitched nervously. "Filia, do I scare you?"  
  
"Sometimes." She whispered. Her tail swished rhythmicly.  
  
"You scare me too sometimes." He gulped. "You can have your tail back now."  
  
Filia looked up and realized what was happening. "Is it making you" She made the tip move slightly. "uncomfortable?" She stuck out her lower lip. "You didn't even touch it." No, she didn't want him to touch it! Did she?  
  
"Can you feel it if someone touches it?" He gently ran one finger along the length. He felt her shiver. "Is it that sensitive?"  
  
"It's more sensitive that a certain part of yours, Namagomi!" She shouted before  
  
she could stop herself.  
  
"And what part would tha-" Before he could finish his sentence, he suddenly found a tail in his mouth.  
  
"I only did that to shut you up. And my tail will stay there until this damn tea wears off." She crossed her arms.  
  
As Xelloss got over his innital shock, a very wicked grin spread over his face. Sensitive, she had said.  
  
Filia bristled as a jolt of electricity ran through her body. At first she thought that Xelloss had used some spell on her. Then she realized what he was really doing. He was licking the underside of the part of her tail in his mouth. "Xe-xelloss…that's not fair. Quit that…I'm doing this so we won't say anything else!"  
  
He shrugged and motioned that she could take her tail out if she wanted to. Then his hands when up and he caressed the rest of her tail while licking the part in his mouth. He raised an eyebrow and opened one eye when Filia didn't yank her tail away.  
  
"It feels good, and I'm a bad person for enjoying it." She gulped as her cheeks flushed. "If I wait, I can get used to it and it won't feel good anymore."  
  
Xelloss groaned, rolled his eyes and shook his head. Silly dragon. He gently removed her tail from his mouth and let go. "You sure know how to ruin a mood."  
  
"Well if you knew how to properly set one in the first place, we'd both be better off." She sighed.  
  
Silently they stared at each other. Waiting as the quiet settled around them like a soft blanket of snow. "Well," Xelloss broke the silence first, "I should be going, before I get in trouble with my Mistress." He sighed. "I'm so whipped."  
  
Filia smiled. "That you are. Please come again…I miss you when you're gone. Maybe we could do this again sometime." She winked…  
  
He stiffened…oh, this had been an interesting afternoon…. "I miss you too…and I would like that very much." He leaned over and quickly kissed her before fading out.  
  
Filia smiled.  
  
Outside, Luna Inverse and Beastmaster high fived each other and congratulated each other on a job well done…  
  
The End  
  
Please tell me what you all think. Love you all, love feedbackers most of all! Darth Mer-Mer. Momijichan@hotmail.com 


End file.
